


Imbalance of Power

by lynndyre



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Art, Books, Copic Markers, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Danger of temptation, or plea for unbinding?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/SinJa%20demon%20au%20b_zps54mzkhle.jpg.html)


End file.
